


all i wanna do, baby

by mercutia



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutia/pseuds/mercutia
Summary: “And you keep trying to end it, but how am I supposed to just forget the sight of you on your knees? That beautiful mouth of yours open and eager?” He heard Ben inhale deeply, as though savoring the memory like a fine wine.





	all i wanna do, baby

_ can’t stop thinking abt that mouth. wonderin what other skills your hiding.  _

 

Callum’s eyes widened as he quickly turned off the screen to his phone and shoved it back into his suit pocket. He kept his eyes down on the paperwork in front of him, but he could feel Jay’s gaze after the sudden movement. “You good, mate?” 

 

The sound of his own throat clearing grounded Callum, but he could still feel the blush present on his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah. Just, uh”  _ not Ben _ , “Whit. Feeling strung out with wedding stuff. Nowt much I can do to help.”

 

Jay nodded sagely, seeming to identify with the frustrations that come with a stressed out girlfriend. “Ah. Just remind her you’ve got plenty of time to make your day perfect,” he advised with a smile and a nod at the pocket holding Callum’s phone. 

 

“Right.” Callum swallowed, pulling it back out. He swiped the screen open and was presented once again with Ben’s words. He felt the heat increase on his cheeks as he quickly fumbled through a response. 

 

_ I’m at work. You aren’t going to tempt me into this again. It’s over.  _

 

Even Callum didn’t believe the words as he typed them. After the first night, he’d been lured in a few times by Ben, but he made sure to limit it. A couple bathroom makeouts, a handjob in the portacabin, a blowjob in the funeral parlor. It was only yesterday that he’d returned that favor. He tensed his jaw at the realization that he felt  _ pride _ at Ben’s words. Sucking cock was not something he wanted to be skilled at. 

 

His phone buzzed again.  _ whos tempting? it was just an observation. i like to observe.  _ Callum resisted an eyeroll; it felt too much like admitting his fondness for Ben’s over-the-top, boundary-crossing flirtation.  _ speaking of observin. ill show u mine if u show me urs. ;) _

 

Jay’s eyes once again flew to him as he choked back a laugh at Ben’s message. “Uh, she’s feeling better, I think. Making jokes at least,” Callum stammers out in explanation. Maybe the constant talk of Whitney was overcompensating. Hiding a -  _ an affair  _ \- was not his area of expertise. 

 

A new notification popped up signaling the arrival of a picture message. Callum could feel his hands starting to sweat as he swiped it open. 

 

_ guess im impatient _ were the words accompanying the sharp image of what was, unfortunately recognizable, Ben’s dick. He was hard. A veiny hand with a ring glinting around the fourth finger was wrapped around the base. Before Callum could process that he was doing it, he’d stood up and rushed past Jay with a quick, “sorry, bathroom!” 

 

As soon as he had the door to the toilet locked behind him, Callum was fumbling with his zipper. His shaky hands were interrupted by the arrival of another text:  _ cmon loverboy u gotta let me know if u like what u see  _

 

A small part of Callum’s heart squeezed in sorrow at the veiled self-consciousness of that text. An average-sized part of Callum’s body swelled at the endearment it contained. Using one hand, he typed out a reply.  _ Yes. Give me a second.  _

 

Callum managed to pull his trousers and boxer briefs down over his arousal. He started pumping himself slowly, his hands and breathing both speeding up as he hardened. Images of Ben flashed through his mind as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door. He could nearly feel Ben’s hands in his hair, mussing it up. Ben’s teeth biting his lips as he pulled away from a kiss. Ben’s thigh, pressed between his legs, teasing his erection as the other man held him against the wall. _ Ben _ . 

 

Forcing himself to stop, Callum lifted his phone with a shaky hand and snapped a picture of his own cock. Perhaps he was imagining the obviousness of his flight to the bathroom and rapid undressing in the image. No matter how hard he tried, Ben would know he had Callum wrapped around his finger. 

 

Callum had sent nothing along with the picture, desperate for it to be received and replied to quickly. He didn’t have to wait long. 

 

_ now that is a beutiful sight _ , Ben had texted.  _ already that hard bc of me?  _

 

Involuntarily, Callum let out a moan. He immediately hit the dial button beside Ben’s name, and the phone was answered after a single ring. “Well, hello.”

 

“You’re an ass,” Callum choked out, his hand tightening around his erection. 

 

“Now, now. I’m not the one playing hard to get.” Ben’s voice gleamed with his usual confidence, but Callum could hear hints of strain coming through. “Speaking of hard…” 

 

Callum bit back a laugh. “You started it.” 

 

“And you  _ keep  _ trying to end it, but how am I supposed to just forget the sight of you on your knees? That beautiful mouth of yours open and eager?” He heard Ben inhale deeply, as though savoring the memory like a fine wine. Callum opened his mouth to reply, but his mind short-circuited at the memory of Ben’s thick cock in his mouth and Ben’s hands tightening in his hair, assisting in pushing himself deeper. Callum’s only response was a groan. “Sounds like I’m not the only one wanting a round two. Or a new round one.” 

 

Callum bit his lip at the implication. “Round one of what?” 

 

“Is it not obvious? I want you to fuck me, Callum.” He could heard the smirk in Ben’s voice, as though it’s an inevitability that Callum would be incapable of turning down. He feared that was true. 

 

“O-oh?” 

 

“Mhm,” followed by a groan. “I think you want to fuck me too.” 

 

Callum swallowed hard, giving himself a moment to think. It was true. He wanted nothing more than to break that final barrier with Ben, to find himself thrusting hard and deep, surrounded by a tight warm pleasure that was uniquely Ben. But that wasn’t close to the last of what he wanted from Ben. 

 

And Ben knew, having read into the other man’s silence. “Oh, ho, ho. It’s not just that, is it? Callum,” he heard Ben pause, imagined the increasing speed of his hand on his cock. “Callum Highway, do you want me inside you?” 

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Callum had spoken without thinking. It was not a scenario that he’d actively imagined, simply a vision, a ghost of a sensation that snuck into his thoughts in the dark of night. “Yes. I need you to -”

 

“Need me to?” 

 

“I need your cock in me.” Callum bit his lip, remembering that Jay was walls away. “I want to feel -”

 

The words were no longer coming clearly. Callum was overwhelmed, the combination of the fantasy of Ben penetrating him, Ben’s heavy, stuttered breathing coming through the line, Callum’s own hand still pumping his cock in an attempt to replicate the way that Ben’s strong grasp always forced an orgasm out of him. He wanted to come. He wanted Ben to come. 

 

“Oh, Callum,” another moan. The few times they had shared had already earned Callum the familiarity that Ben was close. “I want nothing more than to bend you over, fuck you deep, until you come just for me. Just for…” 

 

Before Ben had even began his last sentence, Callum knew it was too late. He let out a gasp as cum spilled out over his fingers, barely contained in his grasp. In an effort to catch his breath before cleaning himself up, he listened carefully to Ben’s own breathing. Despite the slight static, he could hear the stuttered panting that revealed Ben was struggling for control as much as Callum was every damn day. It always felt like Callum was the one being completely unraveled by Ben, but -- he closed his eyes to savor the sound -- here was Ben, vulnerable and turned-on, and as desperate for that connection as Callum. 

 

“Fuck,” was the next word that came through the other side of the call. “I’m sorry, I -”

 

“Me too.” Callum tried to tone down his grin. 

 

Whitney’s face, her smile as he presented her with the cheap toy ring, appeared in his mind’s eye. A sudden coldness washed over him.

 

“Heh,” Ben laughed. “What was that excuse you gave me earlier?” He was still breathing a bit heavy. “You being at work and all?” 

 

Callum could only swallow as his eyes started to burn, the threat of tears about to breach the surface. “Yeah. I need to get back. Jay will…”

 

Ben must have heard something in his tone. “Right. Jay.” Even with the distance, from funeral parlor to portacabin, Callum could feel the wall that had once again gone up between them.

 

“Right. Uh. Bye, Ben.” Callum slammed his finger onto the End Call button before he said anything else he might regret. At this point, he didn’t believe there was anything else that  _ could _ be said. 

 

As though someone else had taken over his body, Callum washed his hands, pulled his bottoms back on, and splashed water on his face in order to cool the red from his cheeks as quickly as he could. Looking at his phone, he cursed, knowing that Jay would remark on the amount of time that had passed in his absence. He was still staring at his phone when another notification came in. 

 

_ so round 1 next time i see u? _

 

Callum’s jaw tightened. Ben was right, and he knew that Ben was right. A wave of nausea hit him. He shoved his phone into his breast pocket, hearing the pop of a stitch as he did so. Meeting his own eyes in the mirror, Callum gave himself one last once over before exiting the small bathroom. 

 

Thankfully his legs had stopped shaking. As casually as possible, Callum strode back into the office area, sinking into his chair with the affected quiet sigh of a worker returning from break. For that’s all that he was. A worker. Taking a break. 

 

Jay cleared his throat, and Callum glanced up to find the other man smirking at him. “I understand wanting to help your bird calm down, but let’s uh,” Jay paused, seeming to find a bit of his own embarrassment at what he felt he had to say, “let’s keep those indiscretions for after hours, huh?” 

 

Callum felt his jaw drop open before he snapped his mouth shut again. All he could do was nod. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you told me that a british soap opera is what pulled me back into fandom, i'd have kicked ur ass. currently @calhighway on twitter.


End file.
